This invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical parallel connector for instantly connecting the ends of parallel covered wires.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of electrical connectors and one of the conventional electrical connectors includes a connecting blade having a substantially E-shape and the adjacent prongs of the blade are adapted to pierce to the conductive cores of each of the covered wires on the opposite sides of the wire to thereby electrically connect the cores of the wires to each other. However, such a prior art connecting blade frequently causes the disconnection of the wires and sometimes fails to electrically connect the wires with desired precision.